A Fairy Tale
by M. Press
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was in search for her long lost friend who was gone without a trace. Now that she's older, she found a clue that says he was a student of Fairy Tail Academy. She immediately enrolled herself in. Follow her life as she meets new friends and foes who cause nothing but trouble, as she tries to cope with rent, school and. . . LOVE?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Letter

It was late night, but the blond haired girl was still awake. Her room was dark as the lights were off except for the lamp at her desk where she was writing on.

"To . . . my . . . dearest . . . friend" she mumbled as she wrote the heading with her neat handwriting. The girl continued to write about their happy experiences together and praise him for his strength and will. Yes, others might have judged him as an irresponsible street hoodlum but she knows better than those adults – despite being only ten – that he was a good nature person who is much more mature and better than them. Though she really wish for him to stop his bad habits, not only that is one of the reasons why he is their no. 1 subject of talk it is also the no.1 cause of her irritation. But despite all of those, and even if he retains _those habits_ in the future, she finally realized her feelings for him.

"I love you" she said those words aloud as she wrote it, and for the final touch "Love, Lucy".

Lucy Heartfilia, a ten year old countryside girl, rereads her letter. Everything was fine, she sees him as a strong person, who always makes her happy. And that _bad habit_ of him of _flirting _with girls makes her mad (but now she knows it's because she likes him) and certain reason why those brokenhearted gangsters and parents – whose daughters have gone mad over him – always have a go on him. Content, she put it inside the envelope.

There's only one small problem. _SHE CAN'T __**GIVE IT**__ TO HIM_! No, it's impossible! She can't possibly give it to her best friend. Even if she tried, there can be many consequences: 1. He won't accept it and their relationship will be scarred forever; 2. He might accept it, but their relationship will still be scarred forever; 3. He might accept it but she might be treated like his many fan girls and; 4. He might ignore her for good.

This can't be! No, no, no! She took the letter and was about to throw it when she heard a loud **thump** outside. She strode off to her window and look outside. The luminous moon welcomed her and as she breathe the fresh air outside. A breeze blew her hair along with the leaves of the trees. Ah, she always loved this view, it always calms her whenever she's in panic or rage. The mountains, forest, the stars and the moon at night while at day the green scenery, the blue sky and the bright sun that cheers her up.

But this night was different. What is this ominous feeling? She can feel her heart pounding in an unsteady beat, as if she's missing something, like someone important to her will be gone, a premonition?

"Nah," she mused and smiled sadly to herself. That can't be. There's no one leaving tonight, it's just her imagination. 'I better get some sleep' she thought as she went back to her bed. As she lay comfortably on her bed, she thought of what will be tomorrow's activities. Right, she can have a stroll, explore the woods, play in the pond or have a picnic from the food she fished with Loke. Yes, Loke, her dearest friend and the very person whom the letter she just wrote was addressed to. Anyway, tomorrow will be a fine day, just like always.

Oh, how wrong she was.


	2. Chapter 1 Dream

Hey guys! Thank you for all those who wait for this chapter! :D

I'm still new here, so please be kind.

By the way, this is chapter 1. I don't know how to edit the title.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dream

It was a casual fair morning when the usual alarm rang to awake the young lady who was asleep at her bed. However, the girl shows no sign that she was ready to get up yet. It seemed that _that dream_ ––or nightmare shall I say––visited her yet again.

This wasn't the blurred, unrealistic dream that we usually have, but rather the kind that relives the painful memory of the past. She rolled over her side, frowning,

_ She was running, everything was blurred except the path that she's taking. She past the neighbor's houses whose owners were outside talking, _babbling_ about _**that**. _Their voices were echoing at her:_

_ "Did you hear what happened?"_

_ "They say they flee"_

_ "My, my, they're cowards aren't they?"_

_These words were stabbing her like a dagger. How can they be so ruthless? What about Loke? Don't they know how they torture Loke with their words? But didn't he left? No, no. This can't be . . ._

". . . No . . ." Lucy mumbled in her sleep.

_She saw his house and entered the door which was already open wide. Her eyes widen at the sight that greeted her. _

". . . no. . . ."

_ "No. . ." she said in disbelief. The house was empty. Every sign of hasty escape was there; the chairs were turned, every drawer and shelves were open, clothes and many things littered at the floor. She step forward, her legs shaking, her lips trembling, and eyes streaming with tears. _

_ Something gleamed below the cloth around the corner._

" . . . –cy. . ."

_She kneeled down and picked it up._

". . . Lucy . . ." said a faint voice.

_It was the picture frame they oriented with seashells. And there she saw herself and Loke, smiling behind the cracked glass whose few shards were missing._

"Lucy! Wake up, you're crying!" cried out her mother's worried voice. She was shaking her. Lucy opened her eyes and was dazzled at the morning light. Her eyes and cheek were wet from tears.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" asked her mother.

". . . Loke . . ." mumbled the girl who was still in a dazzle. " . . . Mom?"

Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfilia looked at her with worried eyes. Lucy then wiped her tears away, looking away from her mother.

"Is it that dream again?" she asked, her eyes still looking at her but now looked sympathetic. Lucy nodded though she rather have her mother be clueless about these dreams. Not now when she's planning to leave the capital. Not now when she's going away from her to look for Loke. She knew that her mother doesn't want her to leave though she didn't say this directly, nor show her this. But there are times when she expressed her concerns for her, saying she might find it hard in the cities or that her search is what made the nightmares to hunt her every night. This might be true of course, since this dream didn't hunt her for a long time till now; the day she'll ride the train to the capital. She decided this when Lyra told her about that.

_Flash back:_

_ "Lucy!" Lyra called to her. She was waiting for her under her precious oak tree holding her harp. Lucy smiled at her "Good morning Lyra!"_

_ She walked to her and Lyra jumped at her to give her a bear hug. "Oh, I missed you soooooo much! Why did you never visit me!?" she pouted._

_ "Sorry Lyra, I can't, considering you were gone for _three months_" Lucy replied at her and sweat drop. It's always Lyra's habit to say she was never visited though she was the cause of it, like the last time when she went to a mountain shrine for choir practice for half a year. She was thinking more examples when Lyra brought her the big news._

_ "Lucy, I have big news for you! I FOUND LOKE!" _

_ This snapped her from her thoughts. What? What did she just said? Lucy was in a state of shocked so she just managed to spew a few words out. "W-wh-at . . . L-Lo . . . ke?"_

_ "Yes! Yes, yes! Loke! Remember when we went to the capital? Turns out that dad found where Ms. Leon is, remember that she has a huge debt from my dad? So we went there, it's my first time there and everything was great in the capital! They have this huge T.V at the streets and drinks can be served by vending machines. I've heard of them but it's the first time I used one! It's cool when I inserted the coin and click ––"_

_ "Yes, yes! But Loke! _Where's Loke_!?" Lucy cut at her._

_ "I didn't saw him exactly –" _

_ "WHAT!?" _

_ "I mean, we went there – on the restaurant were going. We just saw Ms. Leon eating and father went straight to her and she paid the money. She even treated us for lunch. Then she asked me to sing and I did then she suggested I go to Fairytail Academy for their upcoming contest, turns out that Loke was also studying there" Lyra explained. "Of course I refused; I'm loyal to our school! Besides, I can't just transfer school for school competitions!" she exclaimed with pride._

_End of Flashback_

So that's the story. Thanks to Lyra's descriptive story, she now had a lead to where Loke is! Capital and Fairytail, that's enough to make herself transfer school in Fairytail as soon as possible, despite everyone's protest ("You're doing all this just for a boy who left without a word? _Remember, **Not a single word for seven years**_!" Ms. Supetto exclaimed in dismay). Lucy's conscience then perks up, Ms. Supetto was right. All of this for a man who didn't say goodbye, a man who didn't contact her for seven years and a who-knows-what now. She can just stay here, forget about him, and continue her studies. Ms. Supetto, an experienced old nun at their school, can just teach her all about divination, astronomy, religion and _music_ if you count singing in choir. But no, she can't. How unlucky she was, for her first love to be a guy like that. If it wasn't for these feelings that caused for her to write _that letter _she would probably not care about him anymore. They blame her love for not being weak, for being strong enough to defy their traditions, to leave everyone and go to the Capital. Traditions are very strict and important to them, but no matter. You may say what you will about her but she's still going.

Layla then said that she better get up and eat so that she'll have energy for her journey. She then went to the kitchen and sit at the table. Her mother served her porridge and a few slice of bread. The butter and jar of jam from their neighbor's farm sits at the center of the table. They eat in an unusual silence. She actually can't find words to say so she just ate to the very last drop of porridge and crumb of bread. When they finally finished eating she went back to her room to get her luggage. Her things were packed already and lay there waiting to be picked up.

She sat on her bed, pondering on her memories in this room; the time when she cried here for months because of Loke, when she wrote the letter, when her mother singing her to sleep, when she greet those woodcutters from her window. Oh, she's so gonna miss this place. She can't help it, it will probably going to be months, even years before she returned. As she thought of this, tears started to form in her eyes and she tried her best to hold them back.

Her mother knocked and she quickly wiped her tears in her eyes. Her mother opened the door. "Lucy" her mother's soft voice called to her. "Yes?"

Her mother looked like she's struggling to say something. She hesitated "Are you ready? You might get late for the train."

"Yes, I'm coming!"

At the train station . . .

Lucy was speed walking. She wanted to run but she can't; first, her luggage was too heavy and second, her mother was not a runner type so she has to matched her pace even if that means being late on the train! "Mother, hurry!" Lucy exclaimed in panic.

Lucky for her, she reached the train just on time. Lucy sighed in relief and had just mounted her luggage on the steps when

"Lucy!"

She looked and saw her mother, tears forming on her eyes. "I will really miss you" she looked down, trying to hide her tears. Touched, Lucy went down and hugged her mother. "I will really miss you too"

Then, all of her mother's thoughts and words that she wanted to say came pouring out. "I – I wanted to stop you from leaving me, to going to the capital. That's a new world for you, there are no free things there and some people will try to swindle you. There are also thugs there who might harass you. It will be a harsh world for you.

"But I know I better not. You are a strong girl. You can pass any obstacles in your way and survive there. You're also a cheerful and smart girl, I know you can find people you can trust and lean on. They will protect you and you will protect them"

She looked at her in the eyes. "Mom?" Lucy asked.

"Go, you have my blessings"

Lucy hugged her tightly. "Thank you" Lucy said as they hugged each other. Two simple words, but she knew that this was more than enough to convey her message. She's thankful for her understanding, for her blessings and everything. She cannot have any wish better than this! Who could ask for more? She had the greatest mother in the world and she won't exchange her for anyone else!

Their moment was ruined by the whistle of the train.

Her mother hurried her to climb up the last car as the other cars were full. She then walked through the corridor as she looked for a room that wasn't full. At last she found one and quickly entered. She opened her window as she sat and looked outside. She found the figure that she's looking for.

"Mom!" she waved at her. Her mother found her and quickly run up to her just as the train started moving. Lucy waved at her and shouted "Don't worry about me! I'll write lots of letters for you! Don't forget your health and take care of yourself! Oh, and please say sorry for Ojisan and Ms. Supetto for the transfer and leaving!"

"Don't worry, I will!" her mother replied at her. Lucy was about to go withdraw her head when

"Wait! You naughty child! How dare you leave without saying good-bye?"

When Lucy looked who was the owner of the voice, she found Ms. Supetto running after them. As she looked closely, she found that it wasn't only Ms. Supetto, there were also Ojisan, her teachers, the farmer, the woodcutter that she always greet, and the villagers from her neighborhood!

All have tears in their eyes as they bid their good byes and blessings. You can't blame Lucy as the tears she's trying to hold back all morning streamed down. She didn't even bother to wipe them as she bid her good byes too. She thought they were angry at her for leaving them and transferring schools. They were all quiet when she told them she was transferring. She kind of regret leaving without saying good bye or anything when she left her house, but now it doesn't matter because they came to her!

She was so happy for their farewell and their own way of sending off. She waved at them as mixed tears of joy and sadness stream down her cheeks and the train picked up speed. "Bye guys! Take care! I'll miss all of you!"

Then, from the crowd she managed to hear from dozens of goodbyes Ojisan's reply "don't forget your studies!" and Lyra's "Visit me as soon as possible!" and Ms. Supetto's "Take care!" and most of all, her mother's encouraging words "Do your best!"

And the train took a turn and sped of to the woods. At last, she withdrew her head from the window and wiped her tears. Now that she realized it, it might be quite embarrassing for her seatmate. She looked around, but her seatmates were only a cat and _a guy_ who was slumped all over in his sit.

'Is he asleep?' Lucy thought to herself. No, he wasn't. "Oh no!" as she quickly realized that his gonna throw up as she saw that this pink-haired lad was actually all blue.

And here starts Lucy's journey to Fairytail land.

* * *

So here's chapter 1! Hope you like it :D

PS: Sorry, it seems a bit dramatic, but don't worry! Chapter 2 will be more of humour!


	3. Chapter 2 The Train

FINALLY! I finished this chapter a looooooooooonnnggggggg time ago but Fanfiction keeps on removing all the indents and spaces I'm putting. I tried and tried till I found out that it really _removes_ indents! I thought it's my computer error. Sorry, I'm new at writing here :P

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: The train

"Oh no!" Lucy exclaimed as she realized that this pink-haired boy was sick! She doesn't know what to do! Lucy gathered up her thought as she thought what could be the reason why his sick. _Is he poisoned? Does he have some sort of disease? Or ate something bad for breakfast? _How funny. She had read lots of books about medicine, but she can't think of any disease that could make him this ill! Wait, could it be?

"D-do you have m-motion sickness?"

The boy was too sick to answer but the blue cat beside him nodded. "Oh" was all she could say. She never had seen a person who has this tremendous kind of motion sickness. She sighed in relief. She thought this guy had been poisoned or something thanks to the blue cat, she knows it wasn't that serious. _Wait, __**blue**_?

"EH!?" Lucy exclaimed in total amazement. She has never seen a cat that was naturally blue. Wait, maybe it's not naturally blue. There are some animals that were painted in different colors to look more attractive to the customers. Yes, that would have explained it.

The train continued to speed off to the next station. She needed to ride two trains to get to the capital of Fiore which was Magnolia. After that, she will meet Aquarius who will show her the apartment she'll be staying at.

Lucy has nothing to do besides staring at the view of the mountains outside her window and worry about her seatmate so she decided to read a book. She reached for her baggage and took out a book in it. She opened the book at the page where she put her bookmark and started to read, not noticing that her bag twitched and moved a little. . .

. . . O . . .

An hour later, a ticket inspector came in. She showed him her ticket and the cat showed him his master's ticket. He then took his leave. She leaned her head in the window and look at the view. Soon, she will find him soon.

She removed her brown hat and the blue jacket she's wearing since it wasn't that cold anymore, revealing the green top with orange flower pattern she was wearing. She put them inside her baggage.

They were almost at the next station. She can already see the town Hargeon up ahead. The train slowed down as they reach the city and stopped at the station. Lucy removed her baggage from the room, put her handbag at the top and went out to the door

But she stopped. She turned her head to look at her seatmate; his sleeping. She walked closer to him and woke him up, which the cat beside him was trying to do.

"Hey" she poked at him. "We're at Hargeon station now . . . Are you okay?" she asked him. The boy twitched a little and mumbled "no more vehicles". Unfortunately for him, his dear cat had enough of him. He raised his paw, showing his sharp claws and SLAP! His paw dived to his arm, digging those claws to his skin.

Effectively, the lad woke up with a scream of pain.

The boy looked around and his eyes landed on his blue cat, now standing with his arms crossed in satisfaction. Yes, the cat is _standing_.

"_HAPPY_!" he yelled in rage at his blue cat, who must be named _Happy_. She interrupted him. "Ummm, we're at the Hargeon station now. Sorry, I thought you have to leave the train –– "

She was interrupted by him, who at the _mention _of the train suddenly fell sick AGAIN! He fell to her and – to the most unfortunate disgusting event – vomited at her shirt.

Poor Lucy could only scream in terror.

* * *

Lucy hanged her stained green top with _sick_ at the door of the cubicle she was changing at. She was in the restroom of a restaurant.

When she went out, her outfit was a blue and white stripe top now. She sighed and went to the sink to wash her stained top.

Meanwhile, Natsu was on the wooden table with Happy. They were eating while the girl they met change on the restroom. They were quite lucky for the lady to be so generous at them. Though, she did _punch_ him on the train.

_Flashback_:

_ The girl screamed and he jolted awake. But before any kind of word left his mouth, he was sent flying to the wall. _

_ "Hey! What's your problem!?" he flared at her, rubbing the back of his head. It wasn't hurt though._

_ "You vomited on me, idiot!" she yelled at him, pointing at the sick on her green top. "That's not a reason to suddenly punch _sick_ people!" he countered at her, though he __**wasn't**__ hurt. "Clean this up!" She yelled at him and suddenly reached for his most precious scarf. He quickly put it away, out of her reach. _

_ "Don't grab on other people's things!" he yelled at her._

_ "Then, how am I suppose to clean this up!?" she asked him. She had a tendency to become hot-headed when it comes to her clothes._

_ "Use your own cloth!"_

_ "You're the one who – " she was interrupted by the whistle of the train. OH NO! She grabbed him and Happy as she quickly grabbed her things and left the train. The boy was protesting._

_. . . _O_ . . ._

_ "You stay here!" the girl ordered him as she put her stroller beside the table of the restaurant. The girl thought for a moment. "Order some foods; it's embarrassing to use their restroom when you're not a customer." She then went out for the restroom carrying her change of cloth, and for a reminder_

_ "Watch my baggage!"_

End of flashback

So now, Natsu and Happy were eating to their fulfillment, having missed breakfast due to lack of money. Of course, they're keeping their eye on her _baggage_.

However, they were busy eating they're huge pile of food to even notice the mysteriously moving bag at the top of the baggage or even hear the strange sound coming from it.

"Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

. . . O . . .

Lucy was finally out of the restroom, newly dressed and carrying her wet shirt. She immediately saw the huge pile of foods at the table. She sweat dropped. Well, she _did_ told them to order _something_.

"HEY!" she called to them. They turned their heads at her as she sat down, joining them. The lad was eating a drumstick of chicken while Happy was eating a fried fish. They were spilling food everywhere!

"Ummm . . . I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have punched you. It's just my reflex, that shirt was brand new, as you can see" she told him.

"Iwts owkey . . . Aym yusd two iwt . . . Yora – gwuud – pwersown . . ." he told her between bites, his mouth still full.

"U-ummmm . . . You're welcome. I think you should slow down. . . You're spilling food everywhere!" she told him frankly. The other customers were looking at them. He didn't hear her, though.

She sighed and helped herself with a bowl of soup laid at the table. She checked her watch – 12:32 PM and figured she can explore the town since there was still an hour before the train to Magnolia leave.

She watched the two ate to their fulfillment. Now that she remembered, she still hasn't introduced herself.

"By the way, I'm Lucy"

The boy gulped down his food, looked at her and grinned. "I'm Natsu, and this is Happy" he pointed at his cat that raised his arm away from his fish to agree with him.

"Aye!"

...

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

Natsu and Happy jumped at her _sudden_ _reaction_, as if a **_talking_** cat was normal and can be seen in everyday life. "What's wrong with you!?"

"What do you mean 'What's wrong with you?' You're cat is **talking**! **_Talking_**! Didn't you hear him!?" she told him, quite amused.

"Of course I heard him! He always says that" Natsu told her. "You're _weird_. Haven't you heard of an exceed before?"

Exceed? That sounds familiar. . .

Then it hit her. Of course! Exceed! The rare breed of cat found in Edolas! How could she forgotten about that! They can walk on two legs and use the other two as hands. Not only that, they also have high level of intelligence and can help with people's chores, works and simple everyday life actions!

She remembered reading it on a book. The one that really got her attention was their strange way of breeding. They actually lay eggs! They were big eggs with different patterns on it. It was so cute, attractive and interesting! Not to mention the additional facts.

In Edolas, they were treated as _gods. _Harming one can put you to death sentence, though some people do manage to smuggle one.

The adoring factor to them was that some of them can _speak a few words_. That would also explain why Happy was _naturally_ blue. They have a wide range of shades of colors.

"I see! Now it makes sense" she told him.

* * *

Lucy, Natsu and Happy walk in the park. She was a bit disappointed. She didn't know that the bill could cause that much since the prices were cheap. Well, it's fine anyway since she have a big savings. She even got a 5% discount by using her wit and charm. Though, for some reason, that seemed to enrage Lucy more.

"5% discount!? My beauty is more than that! At least, make it 10%!" she shouted and kicked a lamp post. The boys sweat dropped. She's really _weird_ . . .

"Well, were lucky that we even got a discount" Natsu tried to cheer her up. He never got a discount in his entire life. If anything, it was only **_charges_**. Lucy only pouted on him in reply.

Of course he doesn't know. In her hometown, Lucy was always given yogurt, cheese and butter from the farmer, some bread from the baker and free coals from the woodcutter every time she went to meet them. Everything for free! Lucy already readied herself for this so she wasn't quite surprised. She did feel homesick though. Gosh! She wasn't even gone for a day!

"By the way, what are you keeping in your bag?" Natsu asked her curiously interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Huh? What bag?" she asked him. Natsu was pointing at the bag at the top of her baggage. "That bag!"

'What's wrong with it?' Lucy thought to herself. This was immediately answered when the bag twitched and moved a little, as if there was something inside that was trapped in it and trying to come out. Lucy was shocked at this.

"Seriously, you don't know what's inside your own bag? You're really weird" Natsu teased at her. That was when the bag made its strange muffled sound.

"Ppppppuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

They jumped away from it, including Natsu. Lucy quickly realized who could be inside; she tried to hide a smirk from the _oh-so-brave_ Natsu. She can't stop it anymore though, as she smirked at him and teased back. "Scared?"

"Not a chance!" Natsu denied at her. Lucy laughed. "It's okay. I think I know who it is"

Natsu was clueless. She reached for the bag and zipped it up to reveal the oh-so-cute shivering Plue!

He looked at her, showing his black eyes and his carrot-like nose.

"Plue! What are you doing here!?" she asked as she pulled the white dog from the bag.

"Plue?" Natsu asked her.

"It's his name, he's a dog" she answered him. "You've got a weird dog" he told her. "Says the one who has an exceed cat" she countered.

"He's not just a cat! Happy's my friend!" he told her.

Lucy ignored him. "By the way, Plue, why did you come here?" she asked him. Plue made various hand and body movements while saying his trademark 'pun'.

"He said he was worried and was missing you" Natsu told her, surprisingly able to understand Plue. Lucy was about to ask "How did you know that?" when she realized – to her horror – that another disaster hit her and she screamed.

"MY BAGGAGE! MY BAGGAGE!"

Everything was in there! How can she lose it!? Lucy was in a state of panic, not knowing what to do. Lucky, she was with Natsu who immediately found the thief, running far away from there and to the corner. Natsu ran after him.

"HHEEEEEEEEYY! YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!" he called after him. Lucy followed Natsu. The chase turned into chaos as they ran at the market place. Lucy was carrying Plue in her arms, her blond hair flying at her back while Happy was clutching tightly at the scarf Natsu was wearing in his neck. The thief was throwing various objects from the market place (Crates of vegetables, baskets of fruits, accessories, etc). He even made a stand collapse, causing for the poor merchant's merchandises to fall and roll down. Meanwhile, Natsu was crushing everything that was thrown to him, making the situation – if possible – _worse_.

The merchants were screaming in dismay and shocked

"My vegetables!"

"My fruits!"

"My Jewelries!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Lucy shouted back at those angry merchants who were yelling at them.

. . . O . . .

Natsu finally caught up with the thief when he turned in a dark alleyway.

"Hah! I finally got you! You're cornered, you can't escape from me!" he told the thief who was standing there.

The thief was past thirties and he was thin and small, wearing a dark green bonnet. He wore an old dirty brown jacket with a baggy jean. His arms protectively wrap around the bag. He was sweating and breathing heavily, however, his lips were curved into a wicked smile. He smirked.

"I'm not the one cornered, you are!"

Natsu _was _cornered. When he looked at his back there are four thugs standing behind him. All of them were carrying weapons. One of them was carrying bagpipe, the other one was with a baseball bat while the other two were carrying daggers. They all have an evil grin on their faces as they close on him.

Four vs. one? You're at the disadvantage.

Natsu gave off an evil smirk.

* * *

Lucy had completely lost sight of her baggage. Scratch that, she can't even find Natsu! Lucy fell on her knees. She's doomed!

Dark aura loomed over at her as she mulled over the past events . . . her mother told her to be wary at the cities . . . thugs and gangsters were everywhere . . . people will take advantage of you . . . she was robbed . . . all that she has left was Plue . . . what can she do now?

Well, she could look for a job here and earn enough money to go back home. She did not welcomed the idea. After what she had gone all through?

'That's exactly why' her other side told her. 'You hadn't even entered Fairytail yet you were greeted with these misfortunes.'

However, this other side of her was wrong.

"Hey!" someone called her.

When she looked up, the entire dark aura looming over her turned into sparkles. Over there was Natsu with Happy at the top of his head. But what really lifted up her mood was the stroller he was clutching. He waved at her with a carefree smirk as if nothing happened. From all the running and chasing, he didn't gave off a single sweat and of course, he doesn't have a single _scratch_.

Meanwhile, in the dark alley where the fight happened, five completely beaten up thugs lay on the floor. The four were knocked out. The thief managed to stay conscious and he swore at himself. He wouldn't have touched – or even come near them if he knew who it was. If only they have known _he_ was the _Salamander_.

"Natsu!" Lucy called and ran after him. She gave him a big massive hug.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" she was so thankful to him, words weren't enough. Natsu was surprised at this but still grinned. "Well, I guess this could compensate with the shirt"

"And the food" Lucy added as she let go of him. She smiled at him.

That was when she realized the time. She looked at it quickly, but sighed in relief. She still had an hour before the train to Magnolia leave. How lucky for her that it's still 12:32 PM.

**_ 12:32 PM!? _**Oh no . . .

She quickly turned to Natsu. "What time is it!?"

"I don't know. You're the one who has a watch, not me" he told her.

She looked back at her watch, 12:32 PM. The second hand still remained between four and five, _unmoving_.

IT'S NOT WORKING! She quickly tried to remember the past events. The chase because of the thief . . . the park . . . the restaurant . . . Natsu puked on her so she has to change and _wash_ the stain. WASH! She had forgotten to remove her watch! It was at that time.

"OH NO!" she exclaimed in horror and quickly broke into a run. "Hey, where are you going?" Natsu asked as he followed her. Lucy wasn't able to hear him though as she only have the time on her mind.

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no. Lucy thought to herself. She just hoped that they can still catch up with the train. Please, let her catch up with it!

They reached the station, passed the ticket inspector boot as fast as possible and caught the train on time. But it was not the train she had hoped to ride. It was 3:27 pm when she looked at the clock at the train station which means that it was the next train.

Well, better than nothing.

Lucy put Plue at the top of her baggage as she paused to breathe. Natsu was behind her along with Happy.

"Hey, what's with the hurry?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow. Lucy climbed the train and lifted her baggage. "Well if you're not in a hurry, I am" she told him. "I need to get to Magnolia as soon as possible."

Natsu didn't respond as he started to look blue at the sight of the train. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Where are you planning to go anyway?" she asked him. Natsu gulped. "W-Well I was about to go to Magnolia too" he told her truthfully.

He already bought his ticket and booked a sit, but he wished to ride it as late as possible.

"Then come on!" Lucy called at him as she went on and looked for a seat. Natsu swallowed hard as he entered. 'It's okay . . . It's not moving yet . . .' Natsu thought hard as he forced his self to enter inside.

They found an empty room and they entered. They took their seats opposite to each other. Plue was sitting on Lucy's lap, eating some lollipop. While on her side was Happy, watching him.

Plue saw him and offered his lollipop which he took.

"Aaaawwwwwwww, so sweet!" she told them, her hands clasped together as she admire the cuteness of the two.

The train started to move and took its speed as it sped off to Magnolia.

Lucy watched the blue exceed and her white dog dance while Natsu was slumped on his seat. Lucy remembered her mother's words: _"Do your best!"_

Lucy smiled at the thought. Even if they were far apart, she can still feel that her mother was right next to her. Just awhile ago, she almost gave up. If it weren't for Natsu, she might have gone home without having a fight.

'From now on, I will never give up' she promised her self. "Well, at least without a fight" she quickly added.

Happy went to sit next to Natsu. Plue nudged her and offered a lollipop.

She hugged him. The sun shone down at her making her hair more golden and brighter than ever. She smiled, a beautiful genuine smile that could make anyone's heart flutter and be filled with happiness. A smile softer than clouds and shone more brightly than any star

_"You are strong. You can pass any obstacles in your way and survive there._

_You're also a cheerful and smart girl, I know you can find people you can trust and lean on._

_They will protect you and you will protect them"_

A new meeting, a new start . . .

* * *

So, how was it? Did anybody guessed it was Plue?

I thought of making Happy an ordinary cat but it didn't feel right if he doesn't say his trademark "Aye!". The same with Plue. And as a result, an entirely new breed! This is a _fiction_ story after all. I can add any details I want! Muhahahaha

Thanks for all those people who reviewed, favorite and followed this story! XD

gralu4ever

FairyTaillovaX766

ShiNoHerupa

chicca17

AngelXReaper

PS:Chapter 3 will be updated after I finished chapter four and five. Suggestions are welcome :)


End file.
